Healthcare providers are required to enroll with a payer in order for the payer to process claims of the healthcare process. However, this enrollment process is manual, time-consuming, and tedious. Likewise, the enrollment must be performed on a payer-by-payer basis. Thus, there is an opportunity for systems and methods for facilitating healthcare provider enrollment with one or more payers.